The goal project are first to design masked methods for scoliosis spines. Scoliosis is a three-dimension deformity of the spinal column which occurs in girls mostly, and others during adolescence. The spine has three main sections, cervical, thoracic, and lumbar. There are seven cervical vertebrae (C1-C7) twelve thoracic (T1-T12), and five lumbar (L1-L5).
The present invention is an undergarment to help people with scoliosis, which is an abnormal curvature of the spine. The present invention is a stylish undergarment top worn under clothing to mask scoliosis (curvature), as well as helping people build confidence and self-esteem.
Having scoliosis can have a devastating social and emotional impact on lives. The present invention is a soft and comfortable spandex undergarment. The inside pockets attachment conceals, hides, and masks the scoliosis.
The present invention solves unmet need to provide scoliosis patients with, a comfortable, fashionable alternative to masked deformity of the spine while boosting self-esteem and lifestyle. The present invention is one of its kind undergarment top worn under clothing. It is designed as well to boost each scoliosis patient with confidence.
According to the National Scoliosis Foundation, there are approximately six (6) million people in the United States that are diagnosed with scoliosis. Each year, an estimated 30,000 children are fitted for brace and 100,000 children and adults will have surgery.
While spine surgery is an option, this invasive procedure presents a risk of complications, including a small risk of paralysis and sometimes a life full of pain.
With the physical effect of scoliosis, one also is vulnerable to feelings of self-conscious and isolated from their peers.
The present invention is unlike anything currently available on the market today. The undergarment of the present invention may come in one size fits all. It is stylish, soft and comfortable and made with a light weight breathable spandex.
Multiple embodiments of the system are disclosed herein. It will be understood that other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.